Fate Grand Order Aftermath- To save Master
by lolitagirl.2015b
Summary: -,, I see, so this is it? I guess there is nothing left for me to do? I m just third rate anyways.",, with a tired smile, Gudako looked up and smiled as she left."- After losing many things, relieved of duty as the last master of Chaldea, Guadko returns to her normal life. But...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- Proluge: Da Deus Fortuna - to her

**Full Summary**

-,, I see, so this is it? I guess there is nothing left for me to do? I´m just third rate anyways.",, with a tired smile, Gudako looked up and smiled as she left."-

After losing many things, relieved of duty as the last master of Chaldea, Guadko returns to her normal life. But soon she is being forced to save the world once more but this time she is in danger. Can she be saved?

**Location ? Rank EX Ghost Type  
**

The wind blew strong. ,, So we can only come one by one. It best I go, my spirit origin is almost good as repaired!" ,, We count on you, you stupid Mong- OUCH LANCER don´t hit me. fine I mean Saber."

,, Good. Just Wait for me master! I will come to save you, just wait to hold on, Gudako!"

With a sigh, pushing her hair back, the 18-year-old woman emotionless but determined knocked at the office door. Hoping she could win. It was pointless. She felt the icy aura from the room just standing behind the door.

,, Come in. Quick, we don´t have all day for a low tier Mage like you.." grinding her teeth at that commend, she opened with he left hand and walked in. ,, Miss Fujimaru, you know why we called you?" a loud male voice boomed from the cold dark room. Looming over her were the 123 Mages from the mage association. But old only eleven were attendants. ,, Yes, Sir But listen. I might be the third rate but I can still-." ,, SILENCE YOU PESTILENCE! You have no right to speak up fool.", a voice stopped her. Another cold voice spoke:,, WelI. *scoff* we admire your ´so-called´ hard work but you simply violated too many laws usually someone like you awaits the death penalty but if you act is nothing ever happened you may leave since you lost all of your command seal and your right hand anyway. We will give the public that someone else saved the world, we can´t give third graders privileges like that."

,, Now step forward we need to put a seal upon you."

Suddenly the room went completely silent, everything disappeared from her vision as she felt strong pain fling to her body screaming pain, Gudako felt to the ground, realizing she was stuck with true magic to never speak about what happened. She could hear their laughter.

After a while she regained coziness. But still in pain. Looking at her watch, she must have been tortured for a few days now. Realizing that she could not step up against them and tired from her previous tortures she had endured a few months now she gave in:,, FINE! I stop. Now leave me...alone."

Smugly smiling, the eleven mages stared down at her. She knew if she was a first-rate Mage they would threat her dfifrent.-,, I see, so this is it? I guess there is nothing left for me to do? I´m just third rate anyways." with a tired smile, Gudako looked up and smiled as she left.

She could feel their cold smailed, the haughty grins. With tears, she saw all the memories flash by. Giving in to her tortures and flashbacks.

´So I'm not important. I never deserved this in the first place.´

**Meanwhile: Place Moon Time Before human history Who? Overall Rank EX Deamon Type+**

,, Its time brethren, To find the last true master...and make her our vessel."

,, At least I can keep my memories and the stuff I obtained. ", tiredly she fell unto her Futon. ,, living alone again, huh?" tears welling up she started to sob. Sobs turned into laugh cries. ,, WHAT HAVE I DONE! I just wanted to have someone, now I lost Everyone, Mash, Da Vinci that pervert, Holmes and Romani even Director! WHY! What have I done wrong?"

Gripping her hand, she started bleeding, reaching for the pills to suppress her PTSD from her years-long fights, she wept herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Unlocked **

**First False amendment: **_**Ira **__**Rank F**_

_**( Authors Note: The False Amendment a similar to the Singularities however differents to the singularities, the Amendment play before Humans history in God's Time/ Adams and Eve´s Time. According to this fanfiction in God's time prehumans existed that possed powerful make crafts and technology that we will ´barely´ be able to reach in the future of the earth. In this timeline, our current enemies a born. Also amendments are like reality Marbles meaning they can be transported through Time and Space. They can happend any moment and pull as many people as possible) **_

_**Now enjoy**_

▬ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬ _**Main Quest: Unkown evil ▬ **_ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬_**F**_

Gudako stared at the small Sphinxes that a frantic Tsundere rider gave to her. They have quite grown to the size of her leg. Thank God these creatures could change their sizes and listen to her. It would break her heart if she lost them. Sadly some of the other stuff was taken from her. While fiddling with expensive golden bracelets with precious blue stones which had mysterious cavings, she thought where she could get a job. Shacking her tired head, she booted up her PC and grabbed one of the Sphinxes and started to pat it behind its head. Not long other things tried to get her warming comforting pats. ,, Geeh, guys I only have one arm left! Not you to Chibi Berserker!"

After looking at local jobs, she found something that required her to work as a maid in a cafeteria. In a few days, she would get her Artificial arm, Perfect. Sending her application, she made herself ready for her first day at University. Opening her fridge, she pulled out some sandwiches she bought the other day, activated her coffee machine and quietly ate. It was silent. She missed her friends, it was to silent. With a sad scoff, she pressed her remote, listening to the weather.

After her small hygiene routine, she flapped her bag to her shoulder, pulling her hoodie deep into her face. Closing and locking the door she quietly walked down her the pathway to her outer door o the street. Although she inherited her Grandparent´ house, it can get very lonely in that house. Soon she was at the bus station. Stuck in g her hand in her jacket and staring at the sky she thought with a melancholic beam:´ I never thought that the Sky could be this beautiful. Come to think of it, Mash always loved taking photos. I hope she is okay were ever she maybe. That she has new friends that can help her with her conditions and warm home. I failed her, I never deserved her in the first place.´

Not long her bus stood in front of her. ,, ´cuse me.", so man bumped into her. Immidalty she felt a family warmed coming from that man. Not so shortly after her spine started to burn as if danger was approaching. Something was odd. ´No, no it's just your PTSD, damn I should have taken my pills!"

As they went to the small forest, Her mind went to Cu Chulainn Berserker. despite being so cold, he was oddly always nice to her. He loved to hunt in the Simulator. Time to time he left Chaldea thanks to his astral projection and came back with a giant boar that he barbecued for her.,, Ey, you need mana.", the strong beserk would say in a monotone voice.

Suddenly, being shot out of her thoughts, a strong gush flipped the bus to the side. Screams ensued. The Windows broke and glasses flew around. ´SHIT!´, Gudako thought as she activated her magical circuits and using it to shield everyone:,, CALM DOWN! It won´t help to panick please calm down!" The people that went historic quit down. ,, If anyone is injured come, I can heal you a bit!", confused but carefully she made herself to work.

~,, So I have found you. Chaldea- No, + True Master- Gudako Fujimaru."~

Her heart stopped. She had felt this fear once before, when she fought against, Goetia, or Tiamat or Widome but this, this was different. Her entire body screamed ´RUN!´. Shacking and falling to her knees, she could see the other people in the buss also falling down and shaking.

~ ,, Come out. I will spae everyone if you come out. A true master like you ca not be tossed aside. I shall incinerate your humanity and make you my ultimate Master." ~

Gulping, she stood up and walked towards the slammed door. How was she suppose to go outß Why could she not move her body, it was like hypnosis, this being who ever talked to her had crazy charisma skills!

,, Oh?~ You can´t get the door open? Don´t worry I shall open this door for you!"

A small dot of light sparked and the door slowly melted away like ice-cream. Behind it was nothing but burning trees and destroyed ground and earth. Again, her body moved on her own and turned to the right, moving to the voice.

,, That's right. Come here, master!"

´NO! This is wrong, this being is evil!´ with wide eyes Gudako saw the most Gbisare thing. The Figure was cloaked. It had black wings and glowing red eyes and a weird tail. As her body without her controlled moved towards that being. ´Why Why can't i just get peace for once?´

As she was just an inch away. The being smiled, wrapping his arms around her shoulder as if it had hugged his sibling. Gently scooping the shocked girl into her arms it smiled, flapping its wings to take off.

,, Please let me go…", in tears, she tried to close her eyes, struggling free, hoping to wake up from this weird dream.

,, Good now be a good girl and-ARGH!"

Like in a blink of an eye, a yellow flash coming from the bus appeared and slit the cloaked figure's throat.

,, AH CURSE YOU KING OF THRONES CURSE YOU SOLOMON! WHO DARES?"

Slithy bleeding the being went into a fierce screaming shaking violently, it dropped Gudako to the ground. Embracing impact, she felt warm hands catching her.

,, I'm am the one that should curse you for trying to harm master! Something ugly and disgusting should not be here! ", the family voice spoke that caught her.

Opening her eyes, she was greeted with a smile:,, Sorry for being late, I and the others wished we could have bailed you out of that torture chamber but since the last time the king of thrones was shattered, we had to repair it first. Solomon sent me down to help you the other are on the way." Confused, more tears started streaming down Gudako.

,, Oh no, Mash will kill me when she hears that I make you cry, calm down please oh no. if she arrived here in japan she will smack my head. But we will talk later." Panicking, the saber class servant dodges an incoming attack:,, For now, I swear upon the king of thrones, that my powers and the sword I wield are used to protect Humanity, I shall not falter and not step down. Before my master falls I shall take he blade I won´t let any harm come to her- were, were is your arm?"

,, I …. Nevermind, here take my other hand!", Gudako laughed still in tears. Getting his composure back he smiled:,, Then, speak my Name."

,, Sure." Gudako stepped down to the ground and walked back, as the magic circle was formed beneath her feet.

This time these Command seals were different. Instead of her hand, the spells were burned into her back. Ina new shape. She could feel hat instead of three she had now twenty-seven. Surprised, her servant got her back to reality. He jumped in front of her, blocking an incoming light being of her enemy:,, I am waiting for your orders!"

,, RIGHT! I as Master, Command you. To protect me and the citizen behind me

Gawain!"

Immediately, saber started to glow and transformed into his battle form.

,, Yes, My Master!"


	3. Chapter 3

( Sorry about the last time it can happen that my docs glitch and start copy and paste over each other. In case it happens again, you need to wait 30 Minutes AND refresh. I have no idea why this glitch happens but I tried solving it. Also, I will give Gudako a bit of some made-up family background later

Sumanai

Now enjoy )

* * *

**First false Amendment Ira Rank F II**

Main Quest Quest Unknown Evil

**_\- Continued - Just once I will Invoke a Miracle_**

Reading his sword, a summoning Ciyrle engulfed the sun knight, transforming him into his servant outfit.** ,, Fool! Now I know though name I shall blind the sky.**" ´_Oh not again, not the second coming of Gramps!´_, Gudao screamed in her head but held her composture:,, Even so, I won´t lose. Gawain use my mana and try your best to keep him away from the bus. I try to bring them away from here!"

,, Yes, Master!-Hooah!" heading straight for the enemy, raising his sword while letting out a battle cry, the reawakened Master ran back to the bus._´ I have trained enough with Emiya-san. It´s not good but still…. Focus, focus on the inner od...Trace on!´_ Wrapping a tiny bit of her energy she flipped the bus slowly back:,, Bus driver, are you fine?" ,, Yeah. But still injured. I am not the only one, some can´t move to." ,, Listen, I hate to do this but- this is only a terrorist attack!", the orange air-head lied, gripping out her broken mystic Code or what was left of it that da Vinci once gave her. ,, This is all just a terrorist attack, drive into the city hospital and don´t return!"

Using a small amount of mana, just to keep the rest for her servant she transferred it into the inner wound of the driver and healed them.

,, But...yes. Terrorist attack...hospital…", soon he fell into a trance. ´Good now the civilians are out of the way.´, the woman smiled and turned back to the torrent fighting ground. She didn't need to make false pictures. Gawain barley had a change. The sky turned darker around the sun, but only where she and Gaiwan were, further from them, the sky was clear. That being could control the clouds like it was nothing. ´I am so useless if only I was a second rate If only I had my family´s crest and magic circuits not taken by them. I have to give my all to him and hope for some Miracle.´, she winced at the sudden flashbacks of torture before directing her gaze back to the battle.

Just at the right moment, Gawain was flung towards her and both collapsed to the ground tumbling and rolling in the dirt in pain. Gudako could feel his Saint Graph losing its power.

,**, Why do you still fight, knowing there is no way to win? Master. YOU HAVE NO WAY RO WIN! Now submit yourself since you did not fight back until that fool came around.**", the being yelled, the sky further going darker. Gawain's sword losing his light, the master knew she had no choice but escape with him but how?

_´Think Guadko, think, something anything…. Wait….no! No, but I could use it but… my sight and body will be temporary… I got no choice it's a master duty to lead her servant to victory!´_, she breathed in panick since she had sealed it away as a very last trump card:,, Gawain, I want you to listen to me. " The sun knight scoffed breathing in pain:.,, Master?" ,, Lisen don´t open your eyes and close your ears until I tell you too, once I have, we need to take me and run because I won´t be able to see or move for a while. Understood?"

,, Wait no! You don't need to harm-",, That´s an_ ORDER_!", she said determined to shut off his argument. ,, Plus you're injured I can't just stand around and watch, I´m your master so all your concerns are my concerns, your wounds are mine as well your enemies that you face are mine. The once that harms you harm me! Now close your eyes and ears!"

Reluctant he closed his eye slowly:,, Close them faster, damn it and don´t you fucking dare open them until I tell you too!" ,, But how? Will I-" ,, Telepathy dummy!"

**,, So will you surrender."** ,, Like hell, I will. I can´t I won´t lose after all I promised someone to live on no matter how difficult it is. After all…", she moved her hands to form a square in front of her chest ´I promised her to live right?. She breathes in, her eyes started to glow and burn, her circuits started to scream in agonizing pain but in tears, she went on. Magical ruins of ancient times appeared on her chest as she held her hands, she started to move her hand's ina trance start almost mimicking a dance, she chanted as if many voices spoke through her. No, she certainly was speaking as hundreds of voices left her mouth. Her voice was loud as a crowd and it became louder:,,

_Everything ends here,_

_everything stands still,_

_As the stars cry_

_And her tears fall,_

_Shaking hands dry,_

_The last constellation…_

**,, NO! MASTER AH YOU FOOLISH WHY WOULD YOU USE SOMETHING THIS PRECIOUS AND HARM THYSELF?! Just surrender I won´t harm you as I promised but PLEASE YOUR WILL HARM THYYELF!"**, The unknown being started to go static flying towards trying to stop her. It knew Gudakos plan.

,_, Even as the dawn nears,_

_she stood, watched_

_in patience protecting what was most precious._

_Betrayed, slew and depraved by her own kind….._

", Gudako knew it was just stupid since the stars were not in alignment and she had her family crest taken by Clock tower but she could make up for it with her life source. She stopped her hands and started forming a spear that created a small red ring that took the form of a large Sword.

_,, The Last counter that Son of Man offers to redeem sin_

_Fairies, God, heavens alignments, earth, Tartarus._

_So I ask for permission to i**nvoke Second true Magic Sophia**."_

_**,, Approved, only 3%.**_" A loud voice thundered from all the sky above. Know she could feel thousands of souls surrounding her, she was not alone fighting here.

,_, Holy seals, UNLEASED!"_ The sword extended to the sky, parting the clouds and making the ground shake, everything the blade touched scorched away.

,, _NEXUS GENESIS! BURNING SWORD OF EDEN!_" ,, DANM NOOOOOOOOOO!", the being was hit and for a moment it looked nothing happened, eventing went silent. Suddenly things started to move faster, the cloud quickly dissolves as if they were trying to get away, the enemy had no choice but to flee but the area was completely burned. That when she started to get slowly blind.´ I see now comes the punishment.´ ,, Not quite my friend. You shall not die now. But I can´t heal your eyesight. It will come back in a while. I tried my best my friend. So I send some spiritual help. Pleading for permission is difficult in the first place. Using it at such a time is another...", the thundering voice said once more but as if it spoke to an old friend. The spirits that formed around her started to repair some of her lifespans she burned for he spell .,, It's fine.I know the consequences that you told me a hundred times. Thanks, my precious friend.", she whispered before flopping to the ground face on sending a message to Gawain: ´Hurry it will be immobile for 3 days but not more. So will I, Hurry we need to get out of her before clock tower or policies department dispatches!´ She felt two hands grabbing her and lifting her from the ground before she passed out.

* * *

,, That was quite the show, Gudako!" ,, AH! ITZ`S EVIL I HAVE A BAD DREAM AAAAH! I SEE THE FACE OF EVIL! ITS A NIGHTMARE GAWAIN PULL ME OUT AAAAAH!" ,, This is how you greet your friends. Plus it's your first proper deep sleep. The others were not deep enough for me.", the hooded figure mumbled in a sad voice. ,, I tried reaching or you but someone in Clock tower was able to shut down your dreams so I couldn´t talk to you. I tried my best I swear. I can´t do much but repair and make a new magical circuit. It will be painful but still...but I want something in return. A whole year without master boob- I mean presence. I´m am physically hurt."

,, No, no, no, nooo I should have listened to Altoria and left my hands of you NOOO YOU DON´T GET TO TOUCH THEM NOO YOU ALSO CAN`T EAT ON MY EMOTIONS TOO!" ;, But they sooooft and nice!" ,, Pervert, groop other women, not me!" ,, But they boring since they want that but your different!~" ,, PERVERT LEAVE ME OR I SAP YOU IN Y DREAM!", , But i control dream you now? I could make you strip. Come here!", Gudako got hugged in a tight hug before trying to reach for lewd places.,, GARGH, HNN! Not there." ,, Ups my hands slipped! FLOWER ATTACK HUH!", he smirked then he started tickling her not long she laid on the ground crying and laughing in tears.

´´That's great to see, seeing your smile. Again I will never forgive Clock tower. I will send them nightmares that will break them! Why is it that people that I feel affection too that I can´t protect? Am I so weak? Why can I only watch and not do something? ´

* * *

had to make memlin appear more explanation coming up also longer chapters too


End file.
